


Illusion

by sentientfeeling



Category: Girl’s talk
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientfeeling/pseuds/sentientfeeling





	Illusion

我畅想着要像阵春夜微风一般轻柔地拂过你的身体，从你被晒黑的胳膊吻起，一路吻到你的眼睛。  
我要闻你身上的气味，直到它成为我身上的气味。  
我要狠狠地霸占你，看你上下震颤，听你发出低鸣的喘息。  
我要你用同样的方式对待我，像我们从来没有学会过拥抱一样，学个不停。  
我要听身体和身体对抗的声音。  
我要看你细密的汗珠、绷紧的脚趾。  
从此，我就看过了高潮时候你的脸。

从你开始微信联系我的时候，我就想上你了。这个蓄谋已久的想法在脑中从此生根发芽，我早就买了避孕套和润滑油。

你问我，去你家还是去酒店，我说酒店吧，你爸妈如果突然回来，咱俩招架不住。

你问我，你真的是第一次吗？我说：费几把话，我就是理论知识丰富而已。你不至于告我找不到入口吧。  
你：没没没， 我能行。

结果还是紧张，对吧，我说，你等下，于是抽了靠垫过来。把腿缠在你的腰上，再试试吧。

终于怼了进去。

也没空揉胸，亲吻，感觉你在黑暗里皱着眉头猛冲，一下两下，有那么一下，深入了些，我喘了一声，你好像得到了诺大的鼓励，开始挺起腰猛进攻，啪啪啪的声音真是这么来的啊。

我手抓着床单，固定住自己。

有些受不了的时候，和你说，稍微慢点，我不行了。

一会，射了。

两个人开始平行躺着，我翻出包里的烟，一起抽。没人说话。

是真的不知道表达什么，从今天开始，我们俩赤裸相对过了，我知道你多长了，没握过手，却握过别的东西。


End file.
